


Hey, a Casual Affair

by prxnxykxi



Series: Ryden Angst Fest [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Probably happy ending, depending on where I go according to lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: I'm back at it with these shit storms of stories. I really hope you're enjoying these because I really like writing them.Can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that Jon Walker is 5'7? Thanks. That will be all.





	1. Only For Tonight

_ Hey, a casual affair _

_ That could go anywhere _

_ And only for tonight _

 

This was definitely  _ not  _ where Ryan expected to end up the next morning. And last night was definitely  _ not  _ intended to happen. But here he was, plain as day, laying in Brendon Boyd Urie’s bed with the other man’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

And Ryan simply couldn’t bring himself to get up. Brendon just looked so goddamn peaceful laying there, his lips parted slightly, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. Ryan was in deep. And when I say deep, I mean  _ deep _ . There was no coming back from this. Unless…

 

Ryan’s eyes drifted to the door, cracked open from the previous night’s haste. If he could just get there without waking Brendon, he was home free, and they would never talk about this again. Brendon would get the hint. He would understand.

 

Slowly, Ryan slipped out from under Brendon’s arm, pushing a pillow into the place where he had been. The bed creaked, and Ryan froze. His eyes traveled back to Brendon. Still sleeping. He was safe. Ryan quickly moved from the mattress to the floor, his feet hitting the cool wood floor. 

 

Ryan crossed his fingers as he pulled his clothes back on, praying that Brendon wouldn’t wake up. He took a breath and, still pulling his shirt over his head, made his way to the bedroom door. With one last glance back to Brendon, he stepped out, pulling the door all the way shut behind him.

 

As Ryan climbed into the cab, he began to remember the previous night. The memory was choppy, but it was definitely there.

 

\-----

 

_ Ryan’s eyes were fixed on Brendon as he weaved through the dance floor, toward Ryan. His slurred, and rather lame, insults directed at Jon were funny, to say the least. Ryan chuckled at a particular “your mom” come back from Jon. _

 

_ “Ryan, Ry, Ry-Ry, Ryan the lion.” Brendon started as soon as he reached the other man. _

 

_ “Yes, Brendon?” Ryan chuckled, resting his forehead against Brendon’s shoulder. The shorter did the same. _

 

_ “Ryan, come dance with me.” Brendon said. The giggle that followed - drunken as it may have been - made Ryan’s heart skip a beat. _

 

_ “Mmmm...okay.” Ryan grinned and followed Brendon back to the dance floor. _

 

_ The events that followed were a blur. Brendon gradually moving closer to Ryan throughout the night, Brendon asking if Ryan wanted to come back to his place. The cab ride, finally arriving at Brendon’s house, their rushed disrobing. It was all a blur. _

 

“Oi, you gonna get out or not?” snapped the cab driver as he glared back at Ryan. 

 

Ryan looked up, a stupidly confused look on his face.

 

“Yeah, you. Get the hell outta my cab. I got places to be too, y’know.” the driver growled.

 

Ryan nodded, quickly paying the man and climbing out of the car. As it sped away, Ryan pulled his phone from his pocket. 

 

**Three messages from Brendon Urie**

**One message from Spencer Smith**

 

Ryan sighed, opening Brendon’s messages first. 

 

**‘Ryan.’**

**‘What the fuck’**

**‘Happened?’**

 

Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle. Brendon always was a spastic texter. He opened the message from Spencer next.

 

**‘Hey. Heard you and Brendon had some fun last night ;) hope it was all it’s cracked up to be. Not that I care. Please don’t give me the details. Anyway, maybe you guys could come on a double date with me and Jon. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll text Brendon.’**

  
Ryan groaned, shaking his head. There was nothing he could do now. Brendon would most likely say yes to Spencer, and it would be awkward as all Hell. But what was he to do?


	2. A Lover on the Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than normal, but it needed to be done, hun. Hope you're enjoying.

_ Take any moment, any time _

_ A lover on the left _

_ A sinner on the right _

 

“I cannot believe you’re making me do this.” Ryan complained, slumping back in his seat with his arms folded over his chest. 

 

“Oh please, you know you secretly wanted him to say yes anyway. I just didn’t give him a choice.” replied Spencer from the passenger’s seat of Jon’s car.

 

It had taken not three hours for them to plan this ‘double date’ and Ryan was starting to think they planned it this way from the beginning.

 

“Besides, you were coming out with us anyway. Why not make it a date? Since you and Brendon seemed to have a great time the other night.” Jon grinned.

 

“Shut up, Jon.” Ryan grumbled, looking out the window. Brendon was to meet the three other men and the restaurant at six o’clock sharp. If Ryan had to name one thing about Brendon, it would be that he was almost always late. Ryan would have time to compose himself before he got there.

 

“Listen, Ryan, I get that you’re not exactly a fan of how this is going, but try to have some fun. We’re doing this for you, y’know.” Spencer said as the car turned into the parking lot. 

 

“Liar. You two are doing this for your own amusement.” Ryan retorted. He knew Spencer was telling the truth. He just didn’t want to admit it.

 

“Sure we are.” Jon rolled his eyes and parked the car, turning it off. He then turned to Ryan. “If we were doing this for our own amusement, we would stick you two in a pit of spiders and watch you guys scream.”

 

This earned a chuckle from Spencer and a low “fuck you” from Ryan as they climbed out of the car. Ryan let out a sigh when he looked around. Brendon’s car was nowhere to be seen. That was the best part of this so far.

 

\-----

 

“Party of four, under Walker.” Jon said once they stepped inside and approached the man near the front whose nametag read ‘Bernard’. Despite his name, Bernard was actually rather handsome, with his gelled back hair and his square jaw. Definitely someone Brendon would be into. Ryan’s jaw clenched at the thought. 

 

Bernard flipped through a binder and smiled, nodding. “Very good, sir. Will the fourth be along soon?” he asked, his French accent strong as he spoke.

 

“Hopefully.” replied Jon, nodding in return.

 

Bernard grabbed four menus and stepped into the entryway of the dining room. “Right this way.” He said and lead them down the small hallway. They stopped a moment later in front of a rather secluded table. Ryan felt his heart beat faster when Jon and Spencer slid into the chairs beside from each other.

 

“Sit down, Ryan.” Spencer said, motioning to the chair across from him. Ryan shot him a glare and sat down.

 

Bernard passed the menus out, laying one to the right of where Ryan sat. “I will send the fourth when he arrives. What might he look like?” the man asked as he straightened up.

 

“5’9 or 5’9, stupid looking black hair, wide-rimmed glasses. He goes by the name of Brendon.” Spencer replied, smiling up at Bernard and nodding.

 

Bernard gave a small bow, a smile, and a nod before making his way back to the front. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jon and Spencer turned to Ryan, their smiles turning to mischievous smirks.

 

Ryan frowned a little and gulped, chewing on the inside of his lip. When neither man said anything, he huffed. “What?”

 

“Bernard seems nice.” said Jon, his tone sickly sweet.

 

“Very.” Ryan replied dryly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 

Spencer chuckled softly as Brendon appeared beside Ryan, seemingly out of breath.

 

“What happened to you?” Ryan asked.

 

“Ran...all the way here…” Brendon laughed quietly.

 

“You ran here? From your house? Brendon, that’s more than five miles. Didn’t you call a cab?” Ryan probed, his brows furrowing in worry.

 

“Needed the exercise anyway.” Brendon replied, a tired smile on his face.

 

\-----

 

Ryan was dying. He swore up and down in his head that he was, in fact, dying. And it was all Spencer and Jon’s fault. Brendon just did everything perfectly. Ryan’s eyes traveled to Brendon’s neck, where his Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank his water, then back to his lips.

 

Brendon grinned a little when he noticed this, setting the glass down gently. “What? Do I have something?” he asked and swiped a thumb over his mouth, searching for the ‘something’ Ryan must have been staring at. That’s why he was staring. Right?

 

“N-no...sorry, I guess I spaced out.” Ryan shook his head, turning back to his plate as his face flushed red. 

 

Brendon chuckled, shaking his head at the pink tinting Ryan’s cheeks. “That’s okay, Ry-Ry.”

 

Ryan flashed a smile to Brendon, picking at his pasta with his fork. It was going to be a long night.

 

\-----

 

Just as Ryan had predicted, Brendon was very much into Bernard. He would touch the waiter’s hand whenever he came back and make very flirtatious remarks. It most definitely put Ryan on edge. So on edge, in fact, that Ryan barely noticed when Jon paid their bill and motioned for them to follow him outside. 

 

“I can take Ryan back home.” Brendon said. “I’ll even get us a cab, if he wants.” 

 

Spencer and Jon shared a glance and nodded at each other. “Sounds good.” said Jon.

 

“Don’t have too much fun, boys.” Spencer winked as he and Jon headed for Jon’s car.

 

Ryan’s face, once again, flushed pink. “Dick.” he muttered before glancing at Brendon.

 

Brendon grinned, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s shoulders. “C’mon. You wanna walk?” 

 

“Sure.” Ryan nodded, leaning into Brendon’s side. “Sounds nice.”

 

Brendon chuckled quietly. “I was thinking you could stay the night at my place.”

  
Without thinking, without even a glance to Brendon’s face, Ryan replied, “yes please.”


	3. Hush Hush (Don't You Say a Word)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one tbfh

_ Lay in the atmosphere _

_ A casual affair (Hush-hush, don't you say a word) _

_ Lay in the atmosphere _

_ A casual affair _

 

_ ‘Impossible. Fucking impossible.’ _ thought Ryan when he woke up the next morning. Here he was, laying in Brendon’s bed, again. Only this time, Brendon wasn’t lying beside him. No, he wasn’t in the room, but the sheets signaled that he had definitely been there. They were crumpled, but not enough to pull any off Ryan.

 

Ryan sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. The room was dark, not dark enough that Ryan couldn’t see anything, but dark. He looked to the door. It was open. Not cracked, but wide open. He slowly climbed out of bed and wrapped the sheets around him tightly, not wanting to be indecent when he confronted Brendon.

 

“Bren?” Ryan called out weakly, padding down the stairs with practised ease.

 

“Kitchen!” Brendon called back with a hum.

 

As Ryan grew closer to the kitchen, the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes filled his nose. He grinned, leaning on the doorway so he could watch Brendon from a distance as he moved about the kitchen. 

 

“Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?” Brendon asked, not even glancing over his shoulder.

 

Ryan nodded a little before realising that Brendon couldn’t see him. “Uh...yeah, it was okay.”

 

Brendon hummed in acknowledgement. “I tossed your clothes in the washer. You can borrow some of mine if you want.” 

 

Ryan nodded again. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” he said and scampered back upstairs.

 

\-----

 

After his quick but efficient shower, Ryan quickly changed into a pair of Brendon’s old jeans and one of his looser shirts. He sighed quietly and dried his hair before heading downstairs. 

 

“‘Bout time, Ryan. I was gonna start without you.” Brendon chuckled when Ryan entered the kitchen. The plates were set perfectly across from each other on the table and Brendon was dishing out rather large portions of the food he had made. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ryan replied playfully, letting a soft chuckle slip.

 

“Oh, I would.” Brendon grinned, sitting at his place. “Now sit, peasant.” 

 

“Excuse me? It’s ‘my lord’ to you, foolish stable boy.” Ryan laughed, sitting in his own chair.

 

As they began to eat, Ryan started to ponder what could’ve possibly prompted him to climb into bed with Brendon,  _ again _ .

 

“Brendon,” Ryan started, “your food tastes absolutely awful.” he teased.

 

Brendon gasped, clutching his chest and turning away from Ryan. “How  _ dare  _ you insult my magnificent cooking. Sir, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.” 

 

Ryan laughed, shaking his head and looking down at his eggs. “In all seriousness, it’s delicious.”

 

“Thanks, Ry-Ry.” Brendon hummed as he shoveled another bite of eggs and pancake into his mouth. 

 

They sat in a comfortable - maybe a little less comfortable for Ryan - silence for a good ten minutes before Ryan spoke again. 

 

“Brendon?”

 

“Yeah, Ryan?”

 

“Last night, did we…” Ryan cleared his throat suggestively.

 

Brendon furrowed his brows, staring at Ryan like he was stupid. “What’re you talking about? You don’t remember?”

 

“Yes, I do, of course I do, who could forget? I was just, I needed to clarify, because I’m still trying to work this all out…” Ryan stopped rambling for a moment to find that he had started pacing. He didn’t even remember standing up. He continued though, running his hands through his hair as he did. “Bren, that’s twice now I’ve ended up in your bed, and I don’t even...I can’t figure out why. I understand that the first night I was drunk. You were drunk. We weren’t thinking straight (pun definitely intended).”

 

Brendon was standing right in front of him now, head tilted slightly. He wore a confused expression as his hands came up, stopping Ryan in his tracks. “Ryan, what in God’s name are you talking about? I thought that was what you wanted…”

 

“It was...it is...I don’t know anymore, Brendon. It’s like, like...I can’t really think normally, my brain gets all mixed up and I feel like I’m drunk even though I haven’t had anything to drink and-” 

 

Brendon let out a loud sigh, followed by a small chuckle before he pressed his lips to Ryan’s to shut him up. His hands went straight to Ryan’s face, cupping either side of it and bringing him slowly closer. Brendon pulled back with a small nip at Ryan’s bottom lip.

 

“How’re you feeling now?” he asked quietly.

 

“I know exactly what I want.” Ryan grinned and dove back in for another kiss.


	4. Break Involuntary Ties

_ Break involuntary ties _

_ A secret so the spies _

_ Could never find us out _

 

They’re not exclusive. Not exclusive. They, he and Brendon, are not, in anyway, exclusive. So what if Brendon wants to take some man whore on a date? He and Ryan aren’t exclusive. Ryan has no say in this. None whatsoever. Nope. Brendon is free to do whatever he wants. 

 

But that doesn’t make it hurt less when Brendon announces that he’s going out with some asshat named Benjamin. Not Ben, not Benny, Benjamin. He’d made that perfectly clear to Ryan.

 

“Have fun.” Ryan grit out from his place on the couch when it was his turn to bid Brendon and his new eye candy farewell, his eyes never leaving his video game.

 

Brendon frowned slightly, brows furrowing for a second in slight confusion at Ryan’s off tone. “I’ll be back later.” he said and held his arm out for Benjamin. The taller man linked his arm with Brendon’s and strolled away, taking Brendon with him.

 

Once the door had slammed shut, Spencer turned to Ryan. “What is with you?”

 

“Nothing.” Ryan replied and smashed down the B button, slaughtering three enemies at once.

 

“Clearly it’s something or you wouldn’t be acting like King Douche of Douchebaggery.” Jon pointed out. 

 

“Don’t you two have to make out in the closet or something?” Ryan huffed, pausing the game and turning to the two other men.

 

“We can do it here if you’d like.” Spencer teased, pulling a low growl from Ryan.

 

“Fuck off.” Ryan said and turned back to his game.

 

“Jeez...who knew he’d be the hostile jealous type.” Jon muttered as he and Spencer stood, heading for the front door.

 

“I’m not jealous!” roared Ryan. He sighed, let himself get a ‘Game Over’ and flopped back onto the couch. 

 

“Maybe I’m a little jealous…”

 

\-----

 

When Brendon returned home, it was only ten-thirty. Ryan had managed to fall asleep in his place on the couch, head lolled to the side and hair flat against his face. The sound of Brendon waving his goodbye to Benjamin and slamming the door shut had Ryan jumping to a sitting position. 

 

“Fucking asshole…” Brendon grumbled as he kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket onto the kitchen counter.

 

“Bren?” Ryan asked quietly as he padded into the kitchen, head tilted in worry.

 

“Ryan?” Brendon asked, straightening up from his place where he was rummaging through the fridge. “Why are you still here? I thought you would’ve gone home hours ago.”

 

“I fell asleep.” Ryan shrugged, moving over to the shorter man and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. “You okay?”

 

Brendon pushed the refrigerator door closed and leaned back into Ryan, sighing. “I’m fine.”

 

“How was your date?” Ryan pushed. Brendon didn’t seem very fine.

 

“It was good.” Brendon replied with a shrug.

 

“Bren, don’t lie to me. What happened?” asked Ryan.

 

“Benjamin is the worst.” Brendon groaned. “All night he was making comments about the ‘low class peasants’. He wasn’t saying it like we do. He wasn’t joking. He was serious.” the man turned around in Ryan’s arms, resting his forehead against his chest. “He found typos in the menu. The _ menu, _ Ryan!”

 

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head slowly. “I take it we won’t be seeing anymore of him?”

 

“God no.” Brendon laughed, looking up at Ryan. He was silent for a minute before he leaned up with a mumble of “you don’t find the typos”.

 

Ryan smiled as he kissed Brendon gently. Once he pulled away, he let his lips linger, barely touching Brendon’s. “Anything else?”

 

“I dunno, I didn’t feel like I could be my whole self around him. Every time I made a joke he would just do that smile. Y’know the one? When you’re not funny but people are too nice to say anything so they just do the smile? That one. And I had to be polite the whole time. I couldn’t swear. It was awful.” Brendon buried his face back into Ryan’s chest. 

 

“It sounds pretty awful.” Ryan agreed, rubbing Brendon’s back gently and kissing the top of his head. 

 

“You’re not like that though. You let me be weird, and stupid, and just myself.” Brendon mumbled, his back arching slightly into Ryan’s touch.

 

“That dildo doesn’t know what he’s missing.” Ryan replied with a small laugh.

 

Brendon snorted, shaking his head as he pulled away. “You wanna go upstairs?”

  
Ryan nodded, grinning ear to ear. “Definitely.”


	5. Stay For As Long As You Have Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONE. This originally going to be the scene right after Bren and Ryan the Lion did the do but I'm too asexual for that shit.

_ Stay for as long as you have time _

_ So the mess that we'll become _

_ Leaves something to talk about _

 

Ryan’s eyes flickered to Brendon. This was the third time this month he had ended up in Brendon’s bed, and for the first time, he didn’t mind. He knew what he and Brendon were, even if Brendon didn’t understand it just yet. He’d explain. He’d explain everything, see how Brendon reacted, and move on. It was that simple.

 

Ryan slowly slid out of bed, pulling a small groan from Brendon as he rolled onto his side. Pulling his jeans - or were they Brendon’s? - on, he turned back to the man still laying in bed. His eyes were cracked open, staring up at him. 

 

“Where ya’ goin’?” Brendon mumbled out, following the question with a yawn.

 

“You wanted breakfast, didn’t you?” Ryan grinned. 

 

Brendon nodded slowly, letting himself curl into the warm spot where Ryan had been. “Call me when it’s ready.” 

 

“I will, Bren.” Ryan nodded in return and jogged downstairs, into the kitchen.

 

\-----

 

Brendon stumbled downstairs half an hour later, clad only in sweatpants and socks, and made his way to Ryan, snaking his arms around his waist. 

 

“Hey.” he hummed, pressing his face against Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“Morning.” Ryan replied, leaning into Brendon’s hold. “Hope waffles are okay.” 

 

“Perfect.” the shorter said, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s shoulder blade.

 

“Hey, Bren?” Ryan said, turning his head to look at Brendon.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Boyfriends?” asked Ryan. 

 

“Boyfriends.” Brendon confirmed.

 

Ryan smiled, pushing Brendon off him. “Go sit, or you get no waffles.” 

  
Brendon chuckled, nodding and stealing a quick kiss from Ryan before heading to sit down. Yeah, it was gonna be a great day.


End file.
